


Find me ; Save me

by m e l á n o m a (missRISETTExx)



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/m%20e%20l%20%C3%A1%20n%20o%20m%20a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of them may have wanted him to disappear, but Greed needed him. That would always be enough to keep Once for succumbing to the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find me ; Save me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Oncie getting into serious trouble that (for once) was not caused by Greed. Greed to the rescue!"

“What do you think will happen when he finds out?! He wouldn’t want this- he could never possibly want this!”

“Shut it, Oncie.” The sound of a hard slap rang in the bleak room. The walls were a dull green, the wallpaper tattered and peeling off the walls. It was the same through the rest of the mansion. Everything was falling to pieces, and Once supposed that was where it had begun. Where his brothers’ contempt was born, along with the rest of their familys’.

“Greed needs you to go away, then he’ll be all back to normal an` make money again.” The voice behind him- Chet, if he had them right- said, as he pulled on the ropes they’d used to bind his body to the chair. “You’re fucking everything up Oncie. It’s making momma mighty angry.”

Once wheezed as he tried to get oxygen back into his lungs. The ropes were tight, bearing into his ribs and cutting into his naked flesh. It didn’t help that Brett was continuing his abuse, forgoing the slaps to his face and bring his hands around his younger brother’s neck, wringing it for a moment before taking a step back. Chett released the ropes, allowing Once to gasp for air just a moment before everything continued.

Obviously they would only do this for “momma’s” sake. While she’d never found it in her heart to care for him, she’d grown to simply adore Greed within moments of his creation. He’d been everything she could have hoped for in a son: intelligent, charming, and (most importantly) successful. The only complaint she’d ever had was the man’s unyielding love of his former self. Once remembered lying in their bed, his body tucked under silky sheets, while his mother and Greed argued from outside the room.

“Baby, he’s only gonna keep bringing you down. Why not just get rid of him, mm? Make momma proud and just forget all about Oncie, okay?”

“You don’t get it.” Once could hear Greed grind the words out, as if he’d said them a hundred times before. “Once is the reason I got to this position- he’s the only one who knows everything we’ve done, how hard we’ve had to work, and how hard we’ve struggled for this. He’s mine. I won’t let him fade- I need him here with me.”

“What about the money, Greed? Isn’t that more important? This company is failing. What exactly are you going to do about it?”

“Mother fuc—I don’t know mom, okay?! I don’t. Fucking. Know. But I’m not giving up Once and I’m not giving up the company—they are mine, and I am not letting either one of them go.”

“You’re shooting yourself in the foot, boy! He’s only going to drag you down—”

“Mom, shut the hell up and get out of my sight before I do something I _might_ regret in the morning.” The words were cold as ice, chilling Once as he heard them. The door had then slammed open, Greed storming into the room and stripping before sliding into bed with him. That night have been… rough, both emotionally and physically. The nights when Greed was enraged were always the hardest. Despite the love he claimed to have for Once, he took his anger out on him, carving the rage and the hatred into the boy’s skin with his sharpened nails. His teeth would dig into his shoulder, drawing blood that the entrepreneur would later lap at like a kitten to milk.

It was after one of these evenings that Brett and Chet had taken him. Greed had left him early in the morning, and after the evening he’d had Once simply couldn’t fight the two boys off. He hadn’t the strength or the mind to fight.

That was when he was tied up and informed that he needed to disappear.

At first he’d almost welcomed it—no longer having to suffer at Greed’s sadistic hand or his mother’s words… it almost seemed like paradise.

But in the back of his mind he knew—Greed needed him, and even at his worst, Once loved him. Greed was a part of him, no matter how disturbed the man had become.

That’s why he cried out for Greed, if not with his voice then with his mind. They were linked, they were one; he knew Greed would find him. He always knew just where to look for his other half.

As the doors opened with a loud crash, the twins took steps away from their younger brother, their eyes coming to stare in a mixture of fear and, was that shame? Perhaps it was, but Once hardly dwelled on it. Looking up from under his lashes- his eyes too swollen from his brother’s strikes to open fully- Once could only mutter,

“Greed, help—”

Never before had he seen the man move so quickly. The green tails of his jacket moved in a flurry as he moved towards the twins, murderous intent seeming to roll off of him, becoming nearly tangible as he moved further into the room. Once closed his eyes as Greed’s claws came down the first time, slashing across one of the twin’s faces as he continued to maul one before he moved onto the next. The sounds couldn’t be blocked out. Their cries were maddening and heart-wrenching and _‘Pleasepleaseplease just get me out of here please I want to go Greed don’t make me stay—‘_

“Mmm, don’t worry, my little Oncie-baby. Greed’s got you. He won’t let anyone take you from him.” Sharp nails trailed down the ropes around his body, releasing Once from their hold. Slumping forward, his felt his body press into another’s—Greed’s. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and hoisted him up, before shifting their position so Greed could better carry the boy in his arms. “They never understood, babe. They never knew how much I loved you and this factory, this company—Fucking Christ! They can’t take you from me. You and I… this is our place. They can’t ruin it for us.”

“Greed, I—”

“Shhhh, babe, just be quiet. Greed’s going to put you back in bed before he ties up a few, ah, loose strings with mother…” With a kiss on the top of Once’s head, he made to carry the injured boy out of the room and towards their chambers, before ensuring nothing like this would ever happen again.

He would be sure his mother knew just how out of line she had been.


End file.
